Rose, George, and the Yule Ball
by JanaPedrini
Summary: Rose wants to ask George but she's too nervous. What happens when she gets a burst of jealousy? Will she be able to get enough courage to ask George to the Yule Ball? I hope so. Soon to be 3 short chapters. T because of slight language. (Discontinued)
1. Debating Asking George and Jealousy

**I'm really nervous about this story. I'm surprised I have one person watching me. Basically this is my OC Rose McKinnon debating whether or not she should ask George and her being protective over him. There will be more chapters for this story. Mostly likely just two more. Constructive criticism is _very_ much appreciated. I solemnly swear I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey Rose," Hermione said suddenly. "You should get a move on."

"What?" I said clueless.

"You know, with George. I know you want to ask him to the Yule Ball. And god knows he's too dense to ask you himself."

"I know. But, Hermione, what if he says, 'No?' And what would Ron think if I asked his brother?" Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I had been friends since first year and I would hate to ruin my friendship with Ron.

"Well you'll never know the outcome if you don't ask."

"Yeah but-"I heard the door open. It was Lavender Brown, the most annoying girl I know.

"Hey, Rose. You're friends with Fred and George right? What can you tell me about George?" She said.

"What? Why do you want to know about George? What about Fred?"

"Well, he's hot, duh! He's so much sweeter than Fred. Besides, I wanted to ask him to the Yule Ball."

I saw Hermione cringe. I attempted to smile kindly. "Wrong," I thought, "They both act the same. Trust me. I've known them for a while." But I didn't say that.

"Oh, I see. So what do you want to know?"

"Anything would be helpful! I just want it to seem like I actually know him."

Merlin I was so close to punching this girl. "Well, let's see."

There are many things I could tell her about him;

He and Fred were born on April 1st.

His favorite colors are purple and orange.

He'll crack a joke to when he's nervous or worried because it's the only way he knows how to cope with things.

He likes to tease.

He has his father's nose.

He has exactly 26 freckles on his face.

He says he hates his older brother, Percy, but he really misses having him living with them.

His family's the most important thing to him.

His patronus is a fox.

His boggart is Fred being dead.

And he's the sweetest thing to you when you're sad.

But I wouldn't tell her a word of that.

"Oh trust me Lavender. You don't want to go with someone like him. He's rude and obnoxious and he'd probably just leave you to hang out with someone else." I lied.

"Oh really?" she said. "Gosh, maybe I'll just find someone better." With that she left me and Hermione in the dorm.

"Yeah," I said a bit angrily once she left. "You should."

"What did I tell you?" Hermione said cockily. "If you wait any longer someone else will take him."

"I guess you're right, Smartarse." I said. "I'll go ask him. Right now. Do me a favor and try to distract Ron and Harry for me 'kay?"

"Sure thing. Maybe I can try to get them to do their homework."

"Like that'll happen." I said trying to hide my nerves.

"Oh and Fred and George are on their way to prank Professor Snape. Better hurry before they get detention."

"Right. Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

**Please review. I'll love you forever!**


	2. Asking George and Freezing to Death

**I had a good few paragraph of this story on my school laptop but I forgot to save it to my flash drive before it got taken away. T_T Then I had about half the story and IT GOT DELETED! So I'm like what? A month or 2 late? Please don't kill me. I love you. I really hope this chapter is worth it.**

Now I'll tell you something about Fred and George Weasley. You make think it's easy to find them, and it usually is, I mean bright red hair, identical, troublemakers. Really though, when you actually need to find them, they're no where to be found! So there I was, wandering down the halls of the first floor, early in the morning, on a weekend, when I could be sleeping. The things I'll do for love.

The hallways were pretty empty, which makes sense because most people are sleeping right now. It's actually quite serene, being able to walk down the hallways while it's quiet. Usually they're so jam packed with students trying to get to their classes you can barely see where you're going. It kind of made me want to just sit down and sleep in the hallway for a while. And then they went and ruined it.

I heard an explosion come from down in the dungeons. I knew I didn't want to risk being caught near the explosion, but where there's an explosion, there's Weasley twins.

I headed down the staircase into the dungeons and immediately smelt the stench of burning hair and multiple failed potions. This one had Weasley written all over it.

It turns out the smell was coming from Professor Snape's class. No surprise. I peeked into the class and saw two identical figures covered in a rainbow of potions and laughing their arses off. If these weren't Weasleys, I don't know who is.

I was about to say some witty comment about their rainbow selves when I heard some Slytherins about to leave their common room. I quickly grabbed the twins' wrists and pulled them out of the dungeons and ran as fast as we could through the clock tower and into the courtyard.

As soon as we got outside I collapsed onto the ground panting. The twins just stood there laughing at their latest prank against Professor Snape.

"We sure got him good this time!" George said while laughing hysterically.

"Just wait until he goes into his class room!" Fred laughed.

"It won't be so funny once he realizes it was you," I said trying my hardest to scold them without smiling. I love their pranks, I really do. But I still need to try and show them when they go too far.

The twins looked at me like they just realized I was there. _Gee, thanks._ I thought. _I only just saved your arses from detention for a month._

"And what makes you think he'll know it was us?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Well, to start it off. When does anyone else in the school ever pull pranks like that? And also you're covered in the evidence!" I said gesturing towards their potion covered selves.

"Oh," they said, looking at themselves, "You're right." Sometimes I think without other people to speak logic to them, the twins would be rather lost.

"Yeah. So how do you plan on cleaning up?" I asked quizzically. "Every prefect in the castle is probably looking for you right now."

"Ah, that my dear," Fred started.

"Is what the lake is for." George finished.

**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE :**

"Are you to almost done?" I yelled behind me, towards the direction of the lake. Fred and George had decided that the best way to get cleaned up without getting caught, would be to run into the lake and try to scrub the potions off their clothes. Not what I would have suggested considering it's the middle of winter. But whatever floats their boat.

While they were busy bathing I stood by a tree thinking. For a while I'd completely forgotten why I had even gone to find the twins. Then I remembered and my good mood immediately went down to me being nervous again. I really need to ask George to the ball. Or at least figure out if he was already going with someone else. It's now or never and I think I'd prefer now.

"Hey, George!" I yelled.

"What is it?" He yelled back.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I yelled smoothly, trying to make sure he heard every word so I didn't have to say it again. He didn't respond. I didn't want to turn around and look at him. I just stood there like an idiot, my face heating up more and more as every second passed. I couldn't take it anymore

"It's okay," I said more to myself than George. "I understand if you're already going with someone." And with that I picked up my hurt pride and started to walk back towards the castle.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of soaking wet arms wrap around my waist.

"And just how long were you going to wait before you said that?" George said hugging me tighter. I couldn't believe it. He said yes, sort of. I just asked my crush to the Yule Ball and he said yes! I was so happy I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The initial happiness was short lived though.

"Ack! You're soaking wet!" I screeched, as we let go of each other.

"Really?" George responded sarcastically,"I didn't notice."

"Geeze, now I'm gonna freeze to death," I said shivering in the cold air.

"Hmm," I heard what had to have been Fred say," I think you need another hug!" And with that both Fred and George hugged me and I got soaked to the bone. But whatever. I was going to have the best time at the ball!

**What do you think? Was it worth the wait? I really hope it was. Once again I am sooooo sorry for the delay and I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few weeks. What can say? I'm a procrastinator. Reviews are awesome. Favorites are incredible. Watching me will make me love you forever. Thank you for not killing me.**

**Forever in your debt,**

**JanaUzumaki**


End file.
